House 004
6:36:34 PM Rune: The mummy catches the mask with one bandaged hand! 6:37:12 PM Rune: The mummy rasps something at Rook! 6:37:27 PM Rook: I don't speak mummy, sorry! 6:38:19 PM Rune: Mummy, raspily: Speak this? 6:38:35 PM Rook: Oh, yeah, I know that one. 6:38:36 PM Rune: The mummy cat hops back into the coffin and snuggles up to the mummy, who cuddles it. 6:38:59 PM Rune: Mummy: Strrrrrange tongue. Whhaat is this place? 6:39:09 PM Rook: That's a good question! 6:39:24 PM Rune: Murky: Mew, murr, mrowl. 6:40:06 PM Rune: The mummy cat purrs. 6:40:34 PM Rune: Mummy: Thhhere was a snake... 6:40:50 PM Rook: I was exploring a house, and then there was a desert, then I was here. 6:41:28 PM Rook: I think you died! 6:41:39 PM Rook: Because of a snake. 6:42:37 PM Rune: The mummy looks down at itself. "Died? I ... died. Yes. Who are you?" 6:43:08 PM Rook: My name is Rook. This is Murky. 6:44:20 PM Rune: Mummy: "I am Ahmose-Henuttamehu, King's Daughter, King's Sister, Child of the Moon and Mistress of Lower Egypt." 6:44:32 PM Rook: What's Egypt? 6:45:12 PM Rune: Mummy: The great empire where I live. ... lived. ... please help me out of this box? 6:45:25 PM Rook: Oh! Sure. You seem nice. 6:46:41 PM Rune: The mummy gently shoos her cat out of the way and then holds out a hand to Rook. 6:46:42 PM *** Rook tries to help her. *** 6:47:43 PM Rune: Knowledge: Religion roll! 6:48:37 PM Rook: ((12.)) 6:50:11 PM Rune: He knows about mummy rot! 6:51:33 PM Rook: Oh. Um. Hold on! 6:51:51 PM *** Rook digs through her bag to pull out a pair of thick gloves she got for the cold weather here. *** 6:52:01 PM Rune: Smart! They're rright there. :) 6:52:02 PM Rook: She puts them on. 6:52:11 PM *** Rook will then help the mummy out. *** 6:52:52 PM Rune: Rook helps the mummy out of its box, carefully! It's a bit wobbly on its feet, and stiff legged. Also its cat keeps rubbing up against its ankles, leading to further instability. 6:53:30 PM Rune: Mummy: Now where are we going? 6:53:34 PM Rune: Murky: Mew? 6:53:58 PM Rook: We? I was just exploring. I don't know. Where do mummies go? 6:56:13 PM Rune: Mummy: You may call me "Princess," if you wish. And now we will explore. Yes? 6:57:50 PM Rook: Okay. Well, well, there were still passages in this this place I hadn't gone down yet. 6:58:07 PM *** Rook looks at the cat. Are its bandages white? *** 6:58:21 PM Rune: Yep. 6:58:24 PM Rune: And clean-looking. 6:58:32 PM Rook: Your cat led us here. 6:59:02 PM Rune: Princess: He... tried to get to the snake, but... 6:59:43 PM Rune: The princess looks down at her bandaged-up cat and scritches its head with her bandaged-mitten-hand. "It wasn't your fault." 7:00:12 PM *** Rook 's eyes fill with hatred. The snake killed your cat too! We need to take VENGEANCE." *** 7:01:35 PM Rune: Murky mrowwls in agreement! 7:01:37 PM Rune: Princess: That doesn't seem very productive. Let's go and explore the passages you haven't gone down yet instead. 7:02:03 PM *** Rook eyes the poor mummy cat and tears up. *** 7:02:32 PM Rune: the mummy cat looks pretty happy where it is, being held by his human! 7:03:28 PM *** Rook goes back to where this passageway split off, and explores the other way she didn't go. *** 7:03:58 PM Rune: The princess follows, with her cat, lurching a bit here and there. 7:04:34 PM Rune: She stops to look at the pictures on the walls, too. "That was me. ... I used to love to swim." 7:04:57 PM Rook: I figured that was you. 7:05:22 PM Rune: Princess: And Sekhmet would chase frogs. 7:06:04 PM Rune: You reach the other door, closer to the entrance of the tomb. It's got some art on it as well, but this one's got a hand print and a paw print. 7:08:08 PM Rune: Princess: Akil always stayed with me. He even swam. Though I think he did not like it much. 7:09:48 PM Rook: Aww. So, do you know why all these doors have hand and paw prints on them? 7:10:19 PM Rune: Princess: I don't know. Perhaps it's a seal to keep the wrong people out. I am very devoted to the goddess Bast. 7:11:41 PM Rook: Ohh! I've heard of her. 7:12:11 PM *** Rook puts a hand on the human print, and looks for Murky. *** 7:12:26 PM Rune: Murky huffs and puts a paw on the pawprint. 7:14:13 PM Rune: The door opens! It's dark inside, but Rook's dancing lights illuminate things nicely. It's a very cluttered room, lots more stacks of things. 7:14:34 PM Rune: Some of them appear to have been made of cloth and are rotting away, but there are a lot of figurines, clay pots, dolls, wheels. 7:14:52 PM Rune: Barrels, jugs, jars. 7:15:30 PM Rook: Was this all your stuff, Princess? 7:16:21 PM Rune: Princess: I ... think so? It doesn't seem familiar. 7:16:43 PM Rune: Princess: These figures... they're supposed to come to live and serve me in the afterlife. But I'm not in the afterlife. 7:17:38 PM Rook: Hmmm. Do you feel undead? Or do you feel alive? 7:18:37 PM Rune: Princess: I feel like me, but... I'm not breathing. 7:20:04 PM Rune: Princess: ... I don't want to see what's under the bandages. 7:21:45 PM Rook: Well, you don't have to, and no one can make you. 7:21:49 PM Rook: I like the bandages. 7:23:36 PM Rune: Princess: You do? ... what kingdom are you princess of? 7:23:53 PM Rune: There's a lot of stuff in here, but most of it is probably only valuable to the dead. 7:25:09 PM Rook: Nowhere! I'm not a princess. Well, I might be, but I don't know about it. 7:25:28 PM *** Rook looks around, and wants to backtrack back to the entrance. *** 7:26:01 PM Rune: Easily done. The princess and her cat follow you; Murky just drapes herself across your shoulders. 7:26:25 PM Rune: Princess: But you speak to me as an equal. Surely you are of royal blood? 7:27:13 PM Rook: ((Were there any other passages I didn't go down?)) 7:28:07 PM Rune: Nope! 7:28:14 PM Rook: Nope! Again, I might be, but I dunno! But you seem nice. So if I focus on that instead of all the other stuff, I can be normal instead of terrified. 7:28:32 PM Rook: I don't think there's anything else to see down here, Princess. 7:29:00 PM Rune: Princess: Oh. ... I have been dead a long time, yes? 7:29:10 PM Rook: I suspect so. 7:29:22 PM Rune: Murky nods. 7:29:44 PM Rune: Princess: Then I do not want to go home. I will go with you. 7:31:36 PM Rook: Oh, okay. Hmm. They didnt' tell me what to do about this sort of thing. 7:31:52 PM Rook: Where I come from you might not be a princess, though. 7:32:09 PM Rune: Princess: A princess is a princess everywhere she goes. 7:32:36 PM Rune: The mummy cat meows in agreement! 7:33:14 PM Rook: I just mean, they might focus on the undead thing. 7:33:57 PM Rune: Princess: ... should I wear a disguise? 7:34:25 PM Rune: Princess: They won't hurt Akil, will they? 7:36:11 PM Rook: Of course not. I don't think they'll hurt you, either. And maybe we can find someone to help you with the undead thing. We'll just need money... maybe we should grab some stuff from your crypt to pay for it! I don't have any money, really. 7:37:25 PM Rune: Princess: Here. 7:37:35 PM Rune: She picks a couple of gems out of her bandages and hands them to Rook. 7:39:03 PM Rook: Perfect! 7:39:53 PM Rook: We can find a cleric, and they should be able to Ressurect you. They just need bits of you to do it, and they're right here! And money, they always need money. 7:39:58 PM *** Rook inspects the jewels. *** 7:40:21 PM Rune: Rubies, diamonds and a rather large emerald. 7:40:50 PM Rune: Princess: Everyone always needs money. I had to buy an army once. It was very expensive. 7:43:37 PM Rook: Oh, I'll bet. I once had to buy a mug so that I could steal water from a horse trough. 7:43:58 PM Rune: Princess: ... are you a beggar? 7:45:43 PM Rook: I've done that occasionally, when I can't find other work. There was usually plenty of jobs in Sigil. 7:46:34 PM Rune: Princess: Then I name you Royal Scribe to the Princess. Now you will not have to beg. I will make sure of it. ... somehow. 7:47:11 PM Rook: Aww. You're really nice. I have a job now, though, I'm exploring a haunted house with portals to all kinds of places. 7:47:24 PM *** Rook emerges out into the light again. *** 7:47:58 PM Rune: And we'll stop there for the night! 5:30:27 PM Rune: All right! Rook came out of the tomb with a mummy princess carrying her mummy cat! 5:30:43 PM Rune: Also Rook came out with her own Murky-kitty. 5:30:56 PM Rook: Yes. 5:31:06 PM *** Rook looks around for any other landmarks *** 5:31:25 PM Rune: The princess of Egypt is Ahmose-Henuttamehu! The mummycat is Akil. 5:31:50 PM Rune: There are those weird cacti you passed before, the ones Murky didn't like! 5:31:58 PM Rune: Roll Perception/Spot/Listen! 5:32:57 PM Rook: ((12.)) 5:33:34 PM Rune: Rook hears a growling noise behind her! 5:34:06 PM Rune: Much larger than the mummy cat could possibly produce. 5:34:41 PM *** Rook runs away, about 40 yards out, THEN turns around. *** 5:35:39 PM *** Rook also makes a nose like ' beh!' *** 5:35:54 PM Rook: ((Noise.)) 5:36:20 PM Rune: She sees the princess loping along behind her, followed by an enormous creature, big as a pony--a shaggy brown-furred canine animal, with huge teeth and a bizarre-looking set of bony spines coming out of its back. 5:36:47 PM Rune: The princess screams, or tries to--it turns into sort of a hoarse cry, because mummies are a bit dry in there. 5:37:37 PM Rune: Roll initiative! 5:38:05 PM Rook: ((4.)) 5:39:36 PM Rune: Round 1! 5:40:16 PM Rune: Order: Murky, Rook, Monster, Princess&Kitty. 5:40:59 PM Rune: Murky goes first, and launches herself awkwardly into the air, hopefully to a height that the monster can't reach! 5:41:04 PM Rune: Rook 5:43:00 PM *** Rook makes an indistinct panicky sounds and tries to blast the monster with a orangey-red ray. ((15 to hit, 7 damage.)) *** 5:43:34 PM Rune: I forget, is that a touch attack? 5:43:58 PM Rook: ((Ranged touch, yeah.)) 5:44:36 PM Rune: Hit! 5:44:45 PM Rune: The canid yelps a bit as the ray hits! 5:45:34 PM Rune: Monster leaves the princess it was heading for alone, and heads straight for Rook! 5:46:05 PM Rune: It snaps its jaws at her, but misses, possibly still reeling from the zap. 5:47:09 PM Rune: Princess&Kitty 5:48:43 PM Rune: The princess staggers over to Rook and casts a spell of some sort on her! I assume she lets the spell work. 5:49:33 PM Rook: ((Probably. Rook is pretty terrified, so, as long as she feels like it isn't harmful, she'll probably take it.)) 5:50:08 PM Rune: Nope, not harmful! It's Cat's Grace, so Rook gets a +4 to Dex for 1 minute or so. 5:50:25 PM Rune: Round 2 5:51:58 PM Rune: Murky 's turn! She hovers for a moment, and then drops like a stone toward the monster, tearing at it with all four claws and she lands on its back. 5:52:45 PM Rune: The monster yelps again, because honestly, CAT FROM THE SKY. 5:53:13 PM Rune: Rook 5:54:19 PM *** Rook yelps and blasts again, a bit more collected this time. ((Rolls a total of 18, with 6 damage.)) *** 5:55:01 PM Rune: The monstrous canid is starting to wonder if the meat is gonna be worth it, frankly, but it hasn't given up yet! 5:56:13 PM Rune: Monster snarls at Rook and tries to take a bite out of her, and then claw her twice! ((25, 9, 1.)) 5:56:45 PM Rook: ((YEah, that first one hits.)) 5:57:05 PM Rune: Rook gets bitten! Hopefully she won't turn into a were... whatever the hell that thing is. But both clawings miss. 5:57:13 PM Rune: Take 6 damage! 5:58:16 PM Rune: Princess&Kitty The princess touches Rook again (she may wish to be concerned about mummy rot if everyone survives this) and Rook gets 8 HP back! 5:58:54 PM Rook: Rook yelps in pain, and yelps again as she's healed. Lots of yelping, pretty much. 5:59:39 PM Rune: The mummy cat darts toward the monster, looking very tiny and adorable, and then moves away as if startled! 5:59:50 PM Rune: Round 3 6:00:15 PM Rune: Murky's turn! She takes another claw at the monster, clinging to its back as it twists and turns to try to buck her off! 6:00:47 PM Rune: She doesn't do a lot of damage, but it probably doesn't feel great. 6:00:52 PM Rune: Rook 6:03:38 PM *** Rook yells in a squeaky voice. "Go away! Or I'll probably end up eating you!" then she blasts it again. ((15 to hit, 5 damage.)) *** 6:04:05 PM Rune: It hits! 6:05:07 PM Rune: The Monster feels the blast, and by now, has a number of nasty looking cuts from the flying cat and impact wounds from the warlock-bolts. 6:05:32 PM Rune: It backs away from Rook a little bit and then, deciding to go for the easier meat, darts after the helpless, adorable looking mummy cat! 6:07:35 PM Rune: Princess casts another spell, and the Mummy Cat heads straight for the little bed of cacti, zipping away from the monster with all his tiny, cute might! The princess shouts "No!" as the cat emerges from the cacti on the other side. 6:07:52 PM Rune: Round 4 6:08:18 PM Rune: Murky launches herself off the monster's back, but not before giving it another nice clawmark right on the rump. 6:08:33 PM Rune: Rook 6:09:54 PM *** Rook blasts again! "Leave the cat alone, monster!" ((And... that's a 6 to hit, which I assume doesn't.))) *** 6:10:44 PM Rune: It doesn't! But it does seem to encourage the beast to go faster. 6:11:34 PM Rune: Monster skids into the cactus patch, ready to dodge through the cacti to get to its tiny, adorable and pretty helpless (compared to the pony-sized canid) prey. 6:14:23 PM Rune: ... as it does, however, the cacti quiver, and with a weird BLORP noise, they explode, throwing six-inch spines everywhere within ten feet of the cactus patch. There's a horrible yelp from the monster, and then a whimper, and then silence, as the mummy cat sits down on the other side of the patch and licks its bandaged paw. End initiative. 6:14:52 PM *** Rook runs over there. *** 6:15:37 PM Rune: The princess grabs her arm before she can get too close to the cactus patch. "Stop! Those are porcupine cacti. Deadly." 6:15:54 PM Rune: Akil starts sauntering around the patch, looking very smug. 6:16:20 PM Rook: ((CAn Rook get to the beastie without triggering the cacti?)) 6:16:42 PM Rune: Doubtful! It's possible, though. 6:17:00 PM Rune: It depends on if they all went off already or not, really. 6:17:08 PM *** Rook doesn't bother, then. *** 6:17:49 PM Rune: Princess: Akil, that was very foolish! You could have been.... rekilled? ... I don't know, but it was not safe. 6:18:30 PM Rune: Akil mews apologetically, but it's pretty unconvincing. Murky, alighting on Rook's shoulders again, rolls her eyes. 6:18:50 PM Rune: Princess, to Rook: Are you all right? 6:19:03 PM Rook: I think this has been enough adventure for now. But yeah, I'm okay! Thank you for your help. 6:19:54 PM Rune: Princess: Thank you. Ordinary jackals only cause trouble in packs, but even one dire jackal... very dangerous. 6:20:22 PM Rune: Murky mews graciously. 6:23:37 PM Rook: There are dire jackals? 6:24:14 PM Rune: Princess: Yes. They usually don't bother cities or large groups, but it must have thought it could pick us off. 6:24:44 PM Rune: Princess: ... we had probably better go, in case it was scouting for a pack nearby. 6:26:05 PM Rook: Yes, I think we should go home. Now.... 6:26:09 PM *** Rook looks for the thread. *** 6:27:51 PM Rune: It's easy to follow, and leads sorta back the way you came. You can even still see the door hanging in the air. It looks a little odd. 6:30:47 PM Rune: Murky heads for it. 6:31:48 PM Rook: Okay. So.... People might freak out at you. Don't take it personally. We're going to find you a cloak, and then take you to a temple or something to see if we can get someone to resurrect you, okay? 6:33:21 PM Rune: Princess: ... oh. I suppose I do look.... odd. 6:33:39 PM Rune: Akil purrs a bit in her arms. 6:33:50 PM Rune: Princess: Well of course you wouldn't think so. 6:34:08 PM Rune: She scritches him behind the (bandaged) ears. 6:34:41 PM Rune: Princess, to Rook: You'll protect me, yes? 6:36:39 PM Rook: I will try! I'm not exactly.a good protector, but you seem nice. Although... where I'm from, I don't think you're a princess. So people might be a bit more mean to you than you're used to. 6:37:19 PM Rune: Princess: ... people try to kill princesses, you know. 6:37:53 PM Rook: I really dont'. 6:38:12 PM Rune: Princess: I suppose not! But they do. 6:38:18 PM Rune: She follows Rook. 6:38:27 PM *** Rook goes through the door. *** 6:39:43 PM Rune: He steps through! On the other side of the door is the house, just as it was before. Vittorio is standing about 30 feet off, and looks up as Murky settles back onto Rook's shoulders while Rook steps into the building. 6:41:22 PM Rune: The princess follows, cat in her arms, and as she closes the door behind her, Vitt's eyes bug out a bit. He shouts, "Behind you!" and does a rather impressive acrobatic move, doing a bit of a running flip off the wall to get between Rook and the Princess, and drawing his sword at the same time. 6:42:00 PM Rook: It's all right! She's a good mummy. 6:42:56 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... what? 6:43:11 PM Rune: Princess: ... please do not hurt my cat. 6:43:52 PM Rune: He lowers his rapier, but looks to Rook rather than putting it away. 6:44:30 PM Rook: She's nice. This is Princess Anhose.... something. Her name is long. 6:46:51 PM Rune: Princess: You may call me Mehu. 6:47:21 PM Rune: Princess: ... if it's easier. Or Princess, if you prefer. 6:48:02 PM Rune: Vittorio puts the sword away. "... yes. Of course. My apologies; we've had some rather... unfriendly things come through doors here." 6:48:48 PM Rook: Hey, do you know anyone who can do resurrections? She needs to get breathing again. 6:49:33 PM Rune: Vittorio: Resurrections? 6:49:53 PM Rook: Yeah! 6:50:48 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... it won't be easy. Not many priests are willing to try, these days. It's risky, costly and sometimes doesn't work. 6:58:18 PM Rook: Well, she's rich! 6:58:24 PM Rook: And her body is right here. 6:58:55 PM Rune: Vittorio: Rich? 6:59:19 PM Rune: Princess: I have many gems in my bandages, you may sell those for the money. 6:59:36 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... we'd better not take those, they might be part of the spell keeping you al... ambulatory. 6:59:57 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... I'll take care of it. ... and I'll fetch someone to deal with the mummy rot, as well. 7:00:07 PM Rune: Princess: Mummy rot? Am I rotting? 7:01:43 PM Rook: Well, it's not you, it's just a disease that mummies sometimes carry. 7:01:57 PM Rook: Anyway, I found a tomb and a desert and a dire jackal. 7:03:37 PM Rune: Princess: Oh. ... I have a disease? Are you going to get sick? 7:04:27 PM Rune: Vittorio: ... I think I shall buy a lock for that door, for now. And Rook will be fine--I'll make sure of it. ... and I'll have the maid prepare another room for our royal guest. 7:05:32 PM Rook: She's from E-Gypt. Do you know where that is? 7:06:47 PM Rune: Vittorio: Never heard of it, no. But we shall have to ask some questions about it at a later time. Perhaps you can show her around while I... make arrangements. 7:12:29 PM Rune: Vitt turns to go, and then hesitates. "... are you sure you'll be all right?" 7:13:33 PM Rook: Sure! Why wouldn't I be? Just make sure no one tries to smite her or anything, Okay? 7:14:00 PM Rune: Vitt: ... I'll speak to the others before I go for a priest. Yes. 7:15:14 PM Rune: He heads out, soundlessly. 7:15:31 PM Rune: Princess: ... he moves like a cat. 7:19:13 PM Rook: Did you see that flip? That was cool. 7:19:41 PM Rook: Okay, come on, I'll show you around! Do you sleep? 7:21:17 PM Rune: Princess: I don't know if I sleep. Do ambulatory mummies normally sleep? 7:22:11 PM Rook: Undead usually don't, no. 7:22:27 PM Rook: ... oh, wait, no, they do, there's a vampire girl who slept. 7:24:53 PM Rune: Princess: Don't vampires drink people's blood? I think he likes you. 7:25:14 PM Rook: Who. 7:26:19 PM Rune: Princess: The wall-jumping man. 7:27:09 PM Rook: Oh. Maybe. He hired me. 7:27:58 PM Rune: Princess: Do you know him very well? 7:28:22 PM Rook: Not really, only for about a week. 7:30:58 PM *** Rook takes her into the house proper. *** 7:31:42 PM Rune: She follows him, cat in her arms.